


Stolen Moments

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Corsetry, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Every once in a while, Ben and Rey like to put the kids to bed and steal away to have time alone with one another. There, they take turns indulging in one another's fantasies. Tonight, it's Ben's.





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't own Star Wars. All rights go to their respective owners. This is just a little piece of domestic fluff of what I imagine their married life to be like. 
> 
> This scene is inspired by art from jade-belle-2187 as a part of the Drabble Me This prompts on ReyLo Fic Recs on Facebook. Please check out jade-belle-2187; she has some amazing Reylo art, especially NSFW ones!
> 
> Thanks to Noppoh for kindly taking the time to read through this and giving me pointers on how to improve my writing. I'm really new to smut, so I welcome all constructive criticism so that I can improve going forward. I had debated about whether or not to post this even. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fluff!

“Your turn, Mrs. Solo,” he said, sneaking up behind Rey and dropping a kiss on her neck.

 

She leaned into the kiss, enjoying the familiar manly scent and the feel of his soft lips teasing her. It was her weak spot, and he knew it.

 

“You are  _ so  _ lucky I love you so much, Ben. What have you bought this time?” she asked, running her fingers across the possessive hands on her waist and upper arm.

 

She wasn't escaping him tonight. His hands had been touching her in some way since lunch, even pulling her into his lap at dinner. 

 

That particular maneuver helped to hide his hard-on, and she wriggled against it with gleeful satisfaction, even as their little hellions threw their food from their high chairs.

 

He enjoyed seeing her in lacy, feminine nightclothes, usually in pink or white. Rey was more utilitarian when they were alone, preferring to wear no clothing to bed. It was just faster for what they both knew was coming.

 

Because of that, they compromised. Each week, they indulged each other's fantasies, trading off weeks. 

 

“It's on the bed. I'll give you a few minutes to get ready, and I'll check on the twins in the meantime,” he said, pulling away with a wet pop.

 

When she closed the bedroom door, she stared in bewilderment at the cotton candy pink confection sitting on the bed.

 

How was she supposed to put it on?

 

It was a delicate masterpiece of satin and lace, the pink satin translucent as the various ribbons stretched down the length of the corset, past the white lace surrounding the bottom. 

 

Rey was already dreading having to mess with the hooks on the bottom of the ribbons, let alone tying up the back of the corset.

 

Where did he even  _ find  _ such things?

 

Next to the corset was a pair of white silk stockings and garters.  _ Those  _ she was familiar with. 

 

After attempting to put all of the outfit on, with no success in tying the corset, she decided to make Ben suffer like she was. 

 

He had neglected to leave out panties for her to wear, so she didn't wear any, choosing to kneel on the bed. She faced the door with her legs spread open boldly. 

 

When Ben gently knocked to signal the coast was clear, he opened the door and froze, his eyes starting at the bed and working their way up, after spending ample time on each part. 

 

He was in awe of her, every single time. She always became more beautiful somehow.  Every time he saw her like this, spread open for him, hair flowing wildly, he had to take another mental picture, to remember her forever. 

 

When he got to her breasts, Rey smirked as he adjusted himself. Suddenly he went from semi-hard to an almost-broken zipper.

 

Probably because she had neglected to pull the bustier all the way over her perky breasts.

 

“You like what you see?” she said finally, pulling him out of his lust-induced haze.

 

“You're wearing it wrong, and for once, I don't care,” he said, his pants and shirt disappearing in one graceful sweep of arms.

 

Walking around the bed, he drew up behind her and mumbled, “I was hoping you wouldn't be able to tie these. Hold still. I'm going to enjoy this.”

 

Rey sighed with an indulgent smile and let him have his time.

 

He loved her hair down, mostly because it gave him an excuse to slide his hands through it in the heat of the moment. Other nights, he liked to put it into some hairstyle himself. Tonight, he chose a bun to keep it out of the way of the corset. It was one of his rituals for drawing things out.

 

Between nips on the throat and his hands working in her hair, Rey became wet and aroused quickly as she rubbed her behind against him. 

 

Alas, it took ten minutes for his long fingers to lace her up, criss-crossing the strings expertly.

 

“There. Now, let me see my wife,” he said, pulling a wolfish grin.

 

Rey turned and gave him a side view, arching and extending one leg out as she leaned in closer.

 

“You're stunning, Rey. When will you believe me?” he asked, somewhat seriously.

 

“After you've shown me exactly which parts you like most,” she snarked, moving to lie down on the bed.

 

“Not tonight, Sweetheart,” he said, whisking her into his arms and placing her on top of him. “If you think I'm going to waste this view by being on top of you, you're wrong.”

 

“You know, I could learn to like this,” she said, just before his mouth descended on her breasts. 

 

After that, there were only grunts and moans that filled the room as he slid long, knowing fingers inside her, flicking one place, and arching in others. His mouth tasted every last inch of skin on her neck and chest, especially her stiff peaks - they were his favorite.

 

“Enough foreplay,” moaned Rey after a time. “I need you, now.”

 

As he laid down fully, he sucked his fingers clean before placing them firmly on her hips, guiding her home.

 

They both wanted it desperately, this connection. Nothing else mattered as he filled her completely, both sighing in satisfaction as they became one.

 

“I love you, Rey.”

 

“I know.”

 

As he thrust up, she came down to meet him eagerly, encouraging him with breathy moans and yeses. As their rhythm developed, their world turned into the tiny space where they were forever joined.

 

“So close,” he grit out as he gripped her tighter. 

 

“Yes, Ben. Now! Please!”

 

With one last hard thrust, he felt her orgasm consume her. As he felt her come, he watched with greedy eyes as her mouth formed an “O" and her body gripped him tighter, flooding him with warmth. 

 

Then, he gave into his own orgasm, crying out and closing his eyes. 

 

Rey lay on top of him, all her strength gone. As she settled herself in for their post-coital cuddle, she traced the lines of his muscles on his sweaty chest and giggled.

 

“I actually enjoyed this. You didn't force me to take all this off for once.”

 

“If you had the view I did, you wouldn't, either,” he said before saying hopefully, “Does this mean you'll wear it again?”

 

“Maybe,” she answered with a laugh. “I think you should convince me more.”

 

“Oh, I'll convince you….”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I welcome all feedback.


End file.
